A small story
by kenokosan
Summary: shadow's kids won't sleep, they want a story. so he gives him one.


Disclaimer-Do not own anything. If I did then….well things will be different.

Please note I changed a few things to make this a little more interesting. Also I noticed lately that most Shadamy stories are beginning to be same story plots so I decide to change things up a bit. Anyway please enjoy!

-/-

"Dad….Tell us a story!" said a small cute ebony hedgehog with red streaks and green eyes. She was sharing a room with her other two siblings that looked like their parents clones, save for their eye color. Said father was tucking them into bed was about to leave when younger of the triplets popped her head out and asked for a story.

"I already read you one" he answered his hand on the light switch. The other two popped their heads out of their covers and added their two cents in as well.

"You read us '_Rapunzel's Revenge' _we want a real story!" said his son whined.

"Tell us about how you met mommy!" said his other daughter who was a pink hedgehog with red eyes.

"And don't try that 'Oh we met! And we fell in love!' stuff! Tell us how you really met!" said the ebony hedgehog girl said once more. He was out matched and figured he might as well as tell them.

"Alright, but do you promise to go to bed if I tell you?" he asked. The three nodded their heads eagerly. Their father chuckled and sat himself in a chair and dimmed the lights low.

"Allow me to start from the beginning…..so this could actually make sense" he said to them as he began his tale….

-/-

Time. We can't escape it no matter what. It controls us. Makes us remember and forget. Changes our appearances and looks on the world, whether positive or negative. Time can be your friend or enemy.

Time for me is more of a enemy than an friend. I have all the time in world. That's what Gerald told me when I was created. Made to be immortal and live my life…forever.

I think of Time always when I'm alone, looking down on the blue planet. What will happen to me when everyone I care for is gone? Time will surely take them away from me. Maria says not to worry. I'm glad to have her for a friend. She makes me forget about time. I still worry though.

That is until I met…her. It was nothing more than 50 years later after I lost Maria, Gerald, and everyone on the ARK. I was the only survivor of the incident, thanks to Maria giving her life for me. I'm getting a little off track allow me to continue.

We first met when she lunged at me for a hug. She mistaken me for Sonic. She asked me my name as she let go of the embrace. I was to answer her, but Eggman interrupted her and she ran off. I was going to follow her, but he went to go and finish her before I got the chance to say anything.

We met again on the ARK when I was looking down on the planet below from the stars as she came walking in. She was lost when she wandered into the room where I was. I saw her and paid no heed to her at first. She called my attention as she began to speak with me. I gave her a question that was hard for anyone to comprehend at that time, but she…-she answered it like she knew the answer by heart.

Those words she answered and told me struck me like a knife and caused an reaction in my memory. It made me remember a friend's promise before she died. I realized that I made an mistake and wanted to fix it. Before I ran out, I paused to look at her. She was confused at my actions.

She opened her mouth ask me what was wrong but I silenced her by kissing her-

-/-

"GROSS!" his son said sticking out his tongue and making a face.

"LUIGI!" his two sisters yelled and scowled at him for interrupting the story.

"Hey I have every right to say about kissing and that's gross!" he interjected at them.

"Kissing is not gross! It's romantic!" said the pink one.

"What ever Marie!" Luigi said to his sister Marie.

"Shut up! Let dad get on with the story!" said the ebony hedgehog with green eyes as she made them stop arguing. Luigi and Marie quiet down.

"you were saying Dad?" she asked when Marie and Luigi pouted.

"eh-yes, anyway" he continued on….

-/-

…..and surprisingly she kissed me back. It was a simple kiss on the lips that only lasted for a minute, but for both of us it lasted on eternity. I pulled back first and looked at her in the eye with a sad look. I told her I had to keep my promise to my friend and…..to her, before running off.

I'm not sure what happened to her after I stopped the ARK from crashing. I had little energy left and fell to the planet below…

I met her again by chance when I was walking in Knothole. She was with her cousin Rob 'O' and his wife, they were walking. I hid before she had the chance to see me. I was nervous and scared to how she would react towards me after what happen.

I would try to avoid as much as possible and Omega and Rouge noticed this. They decided to trick me into seeing her. They dragged me to a party being held by Sonic and, his current girlfriend at the time, Fiona. I didn't want to go and ran for it before they could grab me. I was hiding in some bushes when they gave up the search and left for the party.

I walked out of my hiding place and was planning to go the opposite direction when I heard an explosion coming from where the party was held. I walked over, being a curious idiot I was and saw Bean the Duck there playing with a set of shiny keys.

I knew he was wanted for many reasons and figured to turn him in. I did so by handing him over to the Freedom Fighters, when she spotted me. She walked up to me with a surprised expression. I ran out of there before any words were traded. Rouge's and Omega's plan worked.

She would hunt me down and I would hide and run from her. It was funny for people around us as we were the talk of the town. Eventually she stopped and I was curious to know why. I carefully searched for her and saw she was with another. A male skunk, he was divorced from his previous marriage with a cat. He had his arm around her and she was smiling at him.

I was of course was torn at this, but I couldn't bring myself to cry or anything. She moved on and I figured it was okay, seeing that I would run from her. Her happiness was all that mattered for me.

-/-

"That was Geoffrey St. John right? Joanne's and John's dad" asked Luigi of his two older half-siblings, both hedge-skunks.

"Geoff? Yea, apparently your mother and him hit it off nicely" he told them.

"What happened?"

"Well…."

-/-

From the buzz around the girls and of course Rouge. Geoffrey popped the question and asked Amy to marry him. She already chose her bridesmaids and Geoffrey asked Sonic and me to be his best mans. I was reluctant at first, but I accepted in the end.

The wedding wasn't that big. It was a traditional one made by both Echidna and Mobian traditions, seeing as Amy's cousin-in-law wanted her to have a echidna style wedding whilst Geoffrey wanted a nice chapel wedding. Amy suggested both to stop an on coming family feud before the wedding.

-/-

"How was the wedding?" the female ebony hedgehog asked him.

"It was nice. Knuckles and King Max did the services for their union" he told her.

"Nice? Uncle Sonic told me it was the best wedding he ever been to!" Luigi told him. A mental vein popped into his father's mind, as a sole reminder to choke the blue faker for his big mouth. It was a great wedding. Everything was done by Mobian and Echidna traditions.

"Maybe in his opinion….but anyway" he continued onward.

-/-

Your mother wore a multi-layered Echidna wedding dress that was white with gold trimmings. Geoffrey wore a nice tuxedo with a red bow tie. Your mother's hair was put into a up do with an ornament that held her hair. The bridesmaids were put into pink strapless dress with white rose decorating the bottom.

Sonic and I was put into suits like Geoffrey was. The wedding began and soon they were saying their vows. There was a moment when the king and Knuckles asked if anyone had objections. All eyes turned to me, but I said nothing at all.

They kissed and the rest was in a blur. They soon had kids, twins, as you now know of your brother and sister. Though something happened while in the first year together. Geoffrey fell ill with Nuero-cerebral poisoning. The disease was only genetic for pure breeds, and he came from a line of skunks. Pure breed skunks or any breed fell victim to it.

-/-

"Mommy didn't get it did she?" asked Luigi.

"No…..your mother's grandfather was a wolf and thanks to that she was safe…Geoffrey wasn't lucky though" I explained.

-/-

It work fast in his system and all the best doctors and Nicole tried to see how to stop it. They couldn't without causing him harm and suffering. He told to stop and to let spend the rest of his days with his family. He did so and for your mother it was painful. She spent every day at his side never leaving him.

After the twins turned 8 months old the worst came. The hospital said he had very little left and that he was going in the next 6 hours. Close friends came to say their goodbyes and Geoffrey sent some one to fetch me. It was Hope that told me he wanted to see me, it was one of his dying wishes. So I went to see him.

The room was empty, oddly. I expected to see the veteran Freedom fighters there and his wife and kids. Not one soul.

I took a seat next to the bed and he turned his head to me. He was weak and pale and I barely recognized him if it weren't for the bracelet that told his name. He gave a small weak smile to me. I returned it back.

'shadow…..I haven't got much…..there's something I have to ask of you' he said his voice filled with air and desperation.

'I-I-I….want you to be…there for my wife….' I looked at him oddly.

'…..You're the only…..one I can trust…to care for her….and my kids' he stated.

'why are you asking me of this?' asked I.

'I see that you…..still love her…and…the day before the wedding….Amy…..she' he coughed a lot and sat himself up and then continued.

'…she-she….confessed that she loves you still…She cried and I held her…..for so long…' he said as he looked at me in the eye.

'….that's why I…I-I-I….want you to care for them! You're…-you're the only one that…that….can help her…..th-through this! Please….I beg of you…' his hand gripped my shoulder and gave it a painful squeeze, even in his illness he can still hold his own.

'I beg…of you…..to care for them….as I won't…..b-b-b-be able to…..' he rasped out. I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

'I will…..that I promise' I told him. He smiled and then…..he fell. I jolted up and hoisted him up and shook him. He didn't stir one bit.

I yelled for help and doctors and nurses rushed in. They tried to revive him, but they weren't able to do so. I left with my hung low. My mind and body felt like it was hazed and in a fog. I walked out of the doors of hospital and came face to face with Amy. Her hair was messy and strewn and her eyes were tear streaked. She looked at me asking me mentally if he was gone for good.

I turned my head to the side, unable to look at her. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. Engulfing me in a tight hug and she buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her holding her against me.

-/-

"zzzzzz…." the sounds of two hedgehog caused him to stop. Luigi and Marie were fast asleep, but his other daughter was trying her best to stay awake to hear the ending.

"Tell me the ending daddy….." she asked in a whisper as to not too wake up her siblings.

"Alright then"

-/-

It wasn't easy after the funeral. Your mother fell into a deep depression and I cared for the kids as she was trying get better. I treated them like my own and they would help me to cheer Amy up. She would crack a smile and laugh lightly, though not much.

I….Decided to tell her everything would be alright and that I would hold my promise to her. I made her remember everything has to go and that your memories will always keep them alive.

'I always remember Maria….her soul lives on and you…..you should remember Geoffrey too….so his soul can live on as well…..' I told her.

Then after that she began to get better. She smile more and talk more. She was returning back to her normal self. When the twins turned 1 she told me that she loved me and wanted for her, me, and the kids to be a real family.

I was shocked and took a bit to answer her. In the end I said yes and we got engaged for a year and a half, then we finally tied the knot.

-/-

"Then we came along and…." the little ebony hedgehog said as her eyelids began to feel droopy.

"….We lived happily ever after" I finished. She smiled and closed her eyes, finally going to bed. I got up and tucked them in again and kissed their foreheads.

"Good night….Luigi" the small look alike of him but with green eyes.

"….Marie" his wife small look alike.

"And Amelia…" the small female ebony hedgehog that was the last to fall asleep. The father closed door and gave a small smile as he began to walk off.

"I'm glad….I kept my promises" he said before going to bed himself.

-/the end/-

A small story. Like I said small changes and what not, so I hope u all like.

-Kenokosan.


End file.
